Slayer
Decades have passed, and through influences by gods and tectonics, Gielinor has slowly been reshaped over time. Caves have collapsed and new areas of land have emerged. From these previously unexplored areas, strange monsters have appeared which prove difficult to kill through ordinary means. This led the most skilled fighters from all corners of the world to join hands in order to subdue the ravaging creatures. Under direct guidance of these Slayer Masters, players are instructed to complete tasks and kill, to hone their skills and to become, themselves, Slayer Masters. This skill introduces new npcs, new areas and new items for players to obtain, offering random tasks of killing either unique slayer monsters or already existing ones, making for a varied experience, and a break from monotonous grinds. Slayer Masters * Wild Slayer Master gives wilderness only tasks (meaning you can only kill them in wildy!) * Slayer experience is increased +0.5x for tasks completed in wilderness. * Plus an additional +0.5x for wilderness only tasks. * Allowing for a total exp rate of 3x. ** Provided the player has both a Regular (+0.5x) and Platinum (+0.5x) subscription. Skipping Tasks * Katrina: 5 * Sir Malik Varze: 10 * Archmage Sal: 15 * Lady Valyrie: 25 * Yotto: 50 * Xae'Kor: 75 Skipping & Blocking Tasks You can block a maximum of 5 tasks total. If you block a task with a Master, it is ONLY blocked from being assigned by that master It is suggested, before moving to the next Master, to unblock the tasks you have blocked with your current master (unblocking is free). For example, when you reach 60 slayer, and are ready to use Yotto, unblock all tasks you have blocked with Lady Valyrie. This way you start each master with 5 blocks available. * Katrina: 10 * Sir Malik Varze: 20 * Archmage Sal: 30 * Lady Valyrie: 50 * Yotto: 100 * Xae'Kor: 150 You can UNBLOCK tasks for free by speaking to the Slayer Master who blocked a task for you. Speak to the Master and view points store. Extending Tasks Doubles the amount of NPCs assigned. You can only use 1 extension per task. * Katrina: 20 * Sir Malik Varze: 40 * Archmage Sal: 60 * Lady Valyrie: 100 * Yotto: 200 * Xae'Kor: 300 Slayer Shop Each Slayer Master has a shop of items required to kill certain Slayer-specific NPCs. List of Released Slayer Specific NPC's Mud Golem Slayer Level required to Kill: 20 Location: Varrock sewer expansion - gate entrances on the east side of the sewer or Hell's refuge - Entrance via ladders inside slough castle Items required to kill: Dynamite (stackable) Run away from combat when Golem is nearly dead, use Dynamite on it to kill. Mith Golem Slayer Level required to Kill: 20 Location: Hell's refuge - Entrance via ladders inside slough castle Items required to kill: Dynamite (stackable) Run away from combat when Golem is nearly dead, use Dynamite on it to kill. Cave Troll Slayer Level required to Kill: 40 Location: Varrock sewer expansion - gate entrances on the east side of the sewer Items required to kill: Troll bait (stackable) Drop bait in the area where the trolls are, it will appear for 30 seconds, so you can kill it. Items required to kill: Slayer Staff (bolt) Swamp Slime Slayer Level required to Kill: 40 Location: Savage Slough - Enter via bridge near lumbridge swamps Items required to kill: Slayer's Torch, "fire" Spells Werewolf Slayer Level required to Kill: 40 Location: Varrock sewer expansion - gate entrances on the east side of the sewer or Hell's refuge - Entrance via ladders inside slough castle Items required to kill: Silver light, Silver dagger or Silver Bolts & Crossbow Rock Golem Slayer Level required to Kill: 40 Location: Varrock sewer expansion - gate entrances on the east side of the sewer or Hell's refuge - Entrance via ladders inside slough castle Items required to kill: Dynamite (stackable) Run away from combat when Golem is nearly dead, use Dynamite on it to kill. Swamp Burrower Slayer Level required to Kill: 40 Location: Savage Slough - Enter via bridge near lumbridge swamps Items required to kill: Dust Mask Addy Golem Slayer Level required to Kill: 60 Location: Varrock sewer expansion - gate entrances on the east side of the sewer or Hell's refuge - Entrance via ladders inside slough castle Items required to kill: Dynamite (stackable) Run away from combat when Golem is nearly dead, use Dynamite on it to kill. Sand Burrower Slayer Level required to Kill: 60 Location: Alkharid Desert (south east) Items required to kill: Dust Mask Jungle Troll Slayer Level required to Kill: 60 Location: North of Shilo (surrounding mine pit) Items required to kill: Troll bait (stackable) Drop bait in the area where the trolls are, it will appear for 30 seconds, so you can kill it. Ice Golem Slayer Level Required to Kill: 60 Location: Asgarnia Ice Dungeon Expansion (South West of Port Sarim, underground) Items required to kill: Slayer Torch Rune Golem Slayer Level required to Kill: 85 Location: Hell's refuge - Entrance via ladders inside slough castle Items required to kill: Dynamite (stackable) Run away from combat when Golem is nearly dead, use Dynamite on it to kill. Ghostly Slayer Level Required to Kill: 85 Ghostly Lair Location: Wilderness Items required to kill: Nothing needed to Kill except braving the wilderness! Venom Bomber Slayer Level Required to Kill: 85 Location: Al Kharid Desert (South East of Shantay Pass) Items recommended to kill: Poison antidote Lava Golem Slayer Level Required to Kill: 85 Location: Karamja Volcano Expansion - Entrance on East side, near Lesser Demons Items required to kill: Liquid Nitrogen ]] Gargoyle Slayer Level Required to Kill: 85 Location: Edgeville Dungeon Expansion, Members Wilderness( south of pirate hut ) Items required to kill: Sledgehammer Giant Vampire Bat Slayer Level Required to Kill: 85 Location: Edgeville Dungeon Expansion Xae'Kor's Pet Dragon Slayer Level Required to Kill: 85 Location: Edgeville Dungeon Expansion Items recommended to kill: Anti-Dragonshield Slayer-specific Drops Slayer-specific drops can only be received from NPCs when tasked to slay that specific NPC. Gauntlets: Slayer Staves*: *Strike tier Slayer Staves can be bought from any slayer master shop. Weapons: Jewellery: Armours: Slayer Cape Can be purchased from Xae'Kor in Zanaris after reaching 99 slayer. Slayer Monster Locations * Varrock Sewer (expansion) - East side of sewers. Accessible via Slayer Amulet. * Savage Slough - Enter via bridge near Lumbridge Swamps. Accessible via Slayer Amulet. * Hell's Refuge - Entrance only available via ladders inside Slough Castle. Accessible via Slayer Amulet. * Karamja Volcano (expansion) - Entrance on East side, near Lesser Demons. Accessible via Slayer Amulet. * Kharidian Desert - Eastern part, south of Shantay pass. * Tai Bwo Wannai mine - north of Shilo Village. * Asgarnia Ice Dungeon (expansion) - south-west of Port Sarim, underground). Accessible via Slayer Amulet. * Edgeville Dungeon (expansion) - Entrance to the west when you go down the ladder. Accessible via Slayer Amulet. * East Wild Slayer Dungeon - Lvl 8-15 east wild. Accessed via ladders or Slayer Amulet.